


My Lord of the Underground

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Romance, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Inoichi is the god of the underworld and Ibiki becomes his husband. Basically Hades and Persephone's story... But turned upside down. Ibiki/Inoichi! One-shot.





	My Lord of the Underground

Summary: Basically, a quick blurb where Inoichi is the god of the underworld and Ibiki was tricked into becoming his husband. Basically Hades and Persephone's story... But turned upside down.

* * *

Everything around him was dark; opaque; _completely devoid of any light_.

"Allow me to introduce myself, love."

The sudden brightness that broke through the darkness made the young god turn away and force his eyes shut.

"You may know me by many a name," The voice was smooth and silky, accentuated with a hint of pride that Ibiki, Son of Misfortune, immediately read as cockiness. "But, I must say, my favored is the one your beloved sky dwellers have given me- Lord of the Underground."

The golden blood pumping in his body froze as soon as he heard the title.

"My, my, well you're quite the dark creature, aren't you? So... _Different_ from the rest of your kind." The more the King of the Underworld spoke, the closer his voice became.

The Injured Idealist knew that if he did not act quickly, the older god would be beside him in a matter of seconds. And if that happened, there was no telling what the Great Deceiver would do to the first of the Light Gods to ever fall into his domain.

Gritting his teeth, the wounded god tried to force his body into motion... Only to clamp his teeth over his tongue at the sudden pain that shot throughout his whole body.

"Hey, now, don't move." There was no alarm in the dark being's voice. He didn't sound amused either. He just sounded... _There_. "Hmm... It seems that you're more like me than you would like."

When the Great Deceiver's hand came into contact with Ibiki's shoulder, the wounded being was prepared to feel his very essence shiver and wilt at the overwhelming _cold_ from him... Instead, the cold that spread through his shoulder seeped into his aching body, chilling him in a way that made the pain radiating from his wounds soothe, if only slightly.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

It... It did.

He felt defeated.

Not only had he been thrown out of his home and captured by the savage titans that had abused and destroyed his body... No, none of that had been enough of a punishment in the Cruel Father's judgement. After all of those horrible things, now he was caught in the vicious claws of the Patron of Pestilence and was much too injured to even think of moving.

He _despised_ those damn titans for having left him for dead. But he hated that deplorable ferrywoman that had decided he was dead _enough_ to bring in here.

"Ino seems to have forgotten her job description. I'm happy to have a visitor as _fascinating_ as you, Tainted Maiden, but you are still very much alive." The hand on his back ghosted a trail of frost down Ibiki's back, until it reached his right hip and _clutched_ at him. Then another hand appeared below his left ribs, soothing the burning wound that ran all across his stomach. "Now, why don't you stand up and explain to me why you were subjected to enough suffering to have my child think you deserve a place within my halls?"

Even though he had not been able to move without keeling over in pain only a few seconds before, now the Child of Abuse was able to stand- albeit, with the help of the Sponsor of Sin.

When he was able to look down at himself and finally take note of the hands on his body, the young god was stunned to see how _bright_ they were. Throughout his difficult life, he had been taught, just like the rest of his kind, that the Lord of the Underground was the darkest being in existence- challenged only be those tortured in Tartarus for their monumental betrayals.

These hands were not the kinds of hands he would have expected from a wicked being. They were even soft- much softer than those of the other gods he had come to meet.

"Now, speak, love."

He shouldn't have said anything. He had stayed quiet with the titans, after all. He had told them nothing.

But... This dark being was _helping_. And he wasn't even asking for anything _important_ \- he was only asking about _him_. A child of misfortune and pain. Nothing he heard here would be of any use to him in hurting the gods he was supposed to care about.

So, as they walked down the oddly lit halls of the underground- where the pained god was able to see elaborate columns and intricate decorations-, he explained everything that had ever happened to him in his life. All the way from the way he was born to a mother of lust and a father of negligence, to the way he had always been lusted over, even though he was a maiden, and, finally, to the way he had been cast from the heavens over a crime he had not committed and wound up in the clutches of the demonic titans.

By the time he had finished his tale, he had been brought to a throne room that shined with the radiance of the Idol of Illness himself. The color scheme was dark, but, somehow, it seemed _alive_. There was a velvet carpet on the ground and he was not able to stop himself from sighing in bliss when his blistered feet came into contact with it.

There were the souls of the deceased milling all around the throne... But none seemed in pain. Nor did they flinch away when they saw their Captor appear.

"To me it sounds like the light hasn't been treating you well, love."

There was that word again.

Didn't this old god know what he was supposed to be?

He was led towards the throne, where the Donor of Demons took a seat. And, for the first time since he had first come into contact with the god, the Maiden of Marriage was able to see what he looked like... And he was left stunned.

Radiant, pupil-less blue eyes.

As blue as the sky itself.

With a cock of his head and a smirk on his lips, the King of the Underworld extended one long arm out and a plate filled with _exquisite pomegranate seeds_.

 _He hadn't eaten in so long_.

"You must be hungry, love." The god jutted his chin over at the plate, "Unfortunately, not much grows in these infertile lands. But I can offer this much, at least..."

His smirk was devilish.

 _But he was so hungry_.

Ibiki knew what would happen if he accepted the food- he was no fool. But... Would it truly be so terrible here? The God of Death, Inoichi, had been nothing but kind... Which was so much more than what Ibiki had come to expect from any of his kind.

"Let's not beat around the bush, my love." The god now stood up and made his way directly in front of Ibiki, grabbing him by the chin to look him directly in the eyes. "Just like every other immortal being you have come in contact with, I want you. But I'm the only one that has ever treated you with any ounce of dignity- even knowing your true origins."

The younger god was not able to stop himself from nodding.

Those eyes... Were so entrancing.

"Eat. Kiss me. Be mine."

Ibiki remained frozen for a second.

Then he closed his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord of the Underground."

..~..~..

I wanted to write something quick and this happened! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought about this oneshot!


End file.
